I'll love you forever
by goodie2shoes19
Summary: RHr fluff. Hermione has to leave England for her own saftey. What happens when she has Rons daughter? Will she ever see her one true love again?
1. When it all began

Disclaimer: go look in my profile! Unless it won't load (it's being gay right now) So:

I wish I owned Harry Potter and its characters but I don't dammit! I do own the plot line and some new characters that'll show up later!

Summary: Hermione has to leave England for her own safety, but that means leaving her love behind! OF course though, she has a little reminder of him, it's usually found holding a teddy bear. Give you one guess as to what (or who) it is.

"Ron," Hermione cried. "I'll love you forever and for always."

"I'll always love you, Hermione." Ron whispered. "Do you have to leave?"

"Y-yes, Dumbledore said that if I wanted to be safe…"

"From what? You still haven't told me why you're in danger."

"V-Voldemort's looking for me; I'm a smart powerful witch, not to mention I'm one of Harry's friend's."

"But, so am I," Ron was really confused.

"Ron, everyone knows your whole family is blood traders." Hermione reasoned.

"Oh," was the only response Ron could come up with.

"Miss. Granger," Professor Dumbledore came into the room. "It's time for you to leave."

Hermione leant down and gave Ron the most passionate kiss she could muster up.

"I'll love you forever," she whispered.

"I'll love you for always," Ron whispered back.

Hermione left for the airport, it would much more safe that using magic to go to America.

Ron sat there and cried, screw the 'men shouldn't cry' rule, the love of his life just walked out the door and there was nothing he could do about it.

Hermione sat in her seat on the plane, she was silently crying so as not to attract unwanted attention.

She sat there and thought of the fun times her and Ron had gone through.

_Flashbacks_

6th year (AN: This is my own story, everything past the end of the 5th book doesn't matter.)

"Ron," Hermione and Ron were sitting out by the lake, it was the only place Ron claimed 'wouldn't distract him' while Hermione tutored him in Charms. "Ron, look at the sky. We need to go inside before it starts pouring rain."

Ron looked at the sky; indeed it looked very grey and dark.

"Just a minute 'Mione," Ron said.

Hermione secretly beamed at the use of her new nickname.

"What are you waiting for?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, it's one of those gut feelings you know?" Ron replied looking slightly dazed.

"Okay," and Hermione just sat there waiting for him, no questions asked.

Then the rain started, Hermione gasped and stood up, Ron followed suit.

Just as Hermione was about to run inside Ron grabbed her arm.

"Ron, what…" But that was all Hermione got out when a pair of lips came crashing down on her own.

She was startled, but only for a moment. Then she kissed back.

That was the reason Hermione Granger now thought rain was the best weather, it was also the start of a beautiful, loving relationship.

--------------

7th year

"Hermione…" someone whispered in the fast asleep girls ear.

"Hermione wake up…"

_Why can't they leave me alone?_ Hermione thought.

"Back up big bro," said a female voice.

Then, without any kind of warning a bushy haired 17 year-old was thrown for her bed.

"GINNY!" She screamed. "What the hell are you thinking? It's…" She looked at a clock. "6:30 in the MORNING!"

"Yeah, and it's also Christmas," the 16 year-old girl named Ginny said looking like a gleeful 5 year-old.

"Be downstairs in 5 minutes or I'll hex you. Oh and Ron is waiting." With that said the redhead left.

3 min later

Hermione came down with purple slippers and a matching robe on and sat down near the Christmas tree by her boyfriend. More like in his lap but, what's the difference right?

The gifts were already sorted into 10 piles; Ron, Harry, Hermione, Molly Weasley, her husband, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny.

"Well, dig in," Mr. Weasley said, and they all did just that.

That Christmas was the best Hermione ever had; Harry got her the book she'd wanted, Ginny gave her a moving picture of the 4 of them (Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny) in a beautiful silver frame, Ron gave her a sliver bracelet with _I love you 'Mione_ inscribed on it and it was also the day, well night, that she lost her virginity to a certain red head with the initials RBW (Ronald Bilius Weasley).

don't worry she's not pregnant yet

----------------

Near present time

"Ron," Hermione's voice quavered.

""Mione what's wrong?" Ron asked, she looked devastated.

"I- I'm leaving… soon," she was looking at her hands as if afraid to look him in the eye.

"Hermione," Ron walked over to her and lifted her chin to look into her gorgeous honey brown eyes. "What are you talking about."

"I don't want to talk Ron, just- just hold me." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Alright," he whispered back.

After about 10 minutes of just sitting there on Hermione's bed (she has the twins room at the Burrow, she always staying there) the two 19 year olds looked at each other. Then, Ron kissed her passionately, Hermione kissed him back. It was the night before her plane left but, Ron didn't need to know now, not while they were at this.

Ron made everything alright when he kissed her.

He softly pushed her down on the bed and they made love for the last time before Hermione left.

_End Flashbacks_

"Good evening everyone, this is your Capitan speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts as we are landing. I would also like to be the first to welcome you to Chicago, Illinois."


	2. My World

Disclaimer: I own this PEPSI can on my desk and that's about it seeing as I'm not 18 yet! Oh yeah I also own Joan!

Just to inform you: Hermione CANT keep in touch with her friends for her own and their safety! Now ON WITH THE SHOW (OR STORY)

"Mummy," a little girl of 5 shook her mother. "Mummy, wake up. Please, it's my birthday, mum."

The girl in question just turned 5 this morning. She had semi-bright and bushy red hair down to her mid-back with a few brown streaks here and there. Her eyes, which were fixed intently on her mother at the moment, were a bright topaz blue.

Her 24 year old mother was sleeping peacefully at the moment. She had brown, bushy hair, just like her daughters, and honey brown eyes which were closed for the time being. Or until she felt something pounce on her.

"Mum-my. Wake. Up. Now." The little girl, also known as Joan, said as she jumped up and down on her mothers queen sized bed.

Her mother, Hermione, groaned and sat up. "Alright, alright I'm up."

"I want my presents, NOW." Joan complained, but with a stern look from her mother added, "please?"

Hermione chuckled. "What do you want first? Your present or your story?" It had become a kind of tradition since the little girl had turned 3 that she got a story about her father every year on her birthday.

"Umm…" Joan thought, "My present first."

Hermione was startled, usually Joan wanted to hear about her father first. "Why the change of mind?"

"This way I won't think about what my gift might be and I'll listen better," was the young ones reply.

"Your so smart, you know that?" Hermione tickled her daughter, her world, for a few minutes.

"Mummy," Joan laughed. "I want my present… giggle… please."

"Okay," Hermione went into her closet and grabbed a very well wrapped gift (what do expect with magic? Joan knows about the wizarding world by the way).

Joan ripped off the paper to reveal a miniature broom (like the ones it the 4th book that only rise like 3 ft off the ground). The 5 year old gasped. Can I try it out, Mummy? Please?"

"Don't you want to hear your story?" Hermione inquired.

"Just 5 minutes, please," Joan begged.

"Go get dressed first and only in the backyard, we don't want any Muggles to get suspicious."

"Yes Mummy," she answered before bolting upstairs.

Hermione changed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Joan came down 5 minutes later in jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Putting her shoes on as she walked.

"Hold it right there young lady," Hermione ordered. "Eat first."

"But mum…," Joan whined, but thought better of it and sat down.

Once they were both done Joan ran out the back door.

"Be careful sweetheart, ok?"

"Yes, Mum," Joan answered in a bored voice. It only rose 3 feet for goodness sakes.

Joan pushed off the ground just the right way. Even though the broom didn't go that high you could tell Joan had a talent for flying.

_Just like her father._ Hermione thought.

--------------

After watching Joan fly for around half an hour Hermione made herself call her daughter inside.

"Ok, the story," Hermione said when they had sat down in the living room.

Joan had a glint in her eyes; this was her favorite part about her birthday.

"What have I told you so far?" Hermione asked so as not to repeat anything.

"Well," Joan thought. "How you and daddy and your friend fought all the obstacles to get the pretty stone and how you and daddy and your friend became friends, by fighting the troll right?"

"That's right, now lets see," Hermione said trying to think of a good story for her daughter.

"Got one," Joan clapped her hands and crawled onto her moms lap. "Your father has lots and lots of siblings. He has 5 brothers and 1 sister. His sister is a year younger than me, but we were still really good friends. Well his sister always knew your father and I would hook up. Everyone did except your father and me, of course. Well, one night after daddy and I had fought she pulled me aside and talked to me. She told that she knew he was in love with me and that he was just acting the way he was because of how he felt. Well, I didn't believe her so she got one of my friends to lend me his invisibility cloak so I could spy on them while they questioned your dad. Well, at first he denied the whole thing and I was sort of hurt, but then he just blurted out his true feelings."

"Did he love you?" Joan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he said he had loved me since we were 12, we were 16 at the time. He blushed so much his legs turned red, he was so funny. I had to run out of the room so I wouldn't laugh and blow my cover. Later that year we started dating and we've always loved each other since."

"Wow," Joan cooed. "That's so romantic, and funny." She laughed out the last part.

"Yeah, he could always make me laugh," Hermione reminisced.

"Mummy?" Joan asked, her mother had a far away look and it was scaring Joan. "Mummy, are you ok? You look weird."

"Huh," Hermione was pulled from her memories and back to life. "Oh yeah honey, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Ok mummy," Joan said. "Are we gonna bake a cake or buy one this year, Mum?"

"Let's make one, but I have to go to the store to get some eggs."

"Ok, can I go to Sandra's house?" Joan asked. Sandra was Hermione's friend, she had a 4 year old daughter, Kay, and a son, who was 1, named Brian.

"Sure, just let me call them," Hermione said.

--------------

"Thank you so much Sandra, I should be back with in an hour," Hermione thanked he friend.

"It's no problem at all Hermione, we'll keep Joan busy on her birthday for a while," Sandra replied.

"Joan, I'll be back soon," Hermione called.

"Okay mum," Joan called from Kay's room. "I love you mummy."

"Love you too sweetie," Hermione called, then got into her car and drove to the local store.

--------------

Hermione walked around the store getting other things they needed, and didn't need. She was walking down the frozen food isle when she heard a woman laugh, it sounded so familiar. Her heart wrenched, it sounded like Ginny's laugh. Almost exactly the same, but it couldn't be; Ginny was in England fighting the Dark Lord with Harry and Ron.

Hermione turned around to look at the happy couple.

_That's strange,_ Hermione thought, she was looking at their backs because they were facing the other direction looking at what looked like frozen pizza's. _The girl has red hair, and the young man has very messy black hair, just like Ginny and Harry. No, it couldn't be._ Hermione scolded herself for thinking such farfetched things.

Hermione could have sworn she heard the girl shriek "Stop it, Harry," when the boy reached over to tickle her playfully. Hermione turned around again and nearly fainted at what she saw: a young man of about 24 with jet black hair that was messy all over and startling emerald green eyes slightly hidden by round glasses. Under the mess of hair she could barely make out a lighting bolt shaped scar. The girl looked to be a little younger than him with hair so red you could spot it a mile away that was pulled up into a high pony tail. Her eyes were a bright blue and sparkled with happiness.

"Ginny? Harry?" Hermione whispered to herself, not at all surprised that they didn't hear her.

Hermione walked towards them in a trance like state of mind. When the couple noticed they had an audience they stopped goofing around.

"Can we help-," The girl started, but then cut off. "Her-Hermione?" She asked.

"Ginny? Harry?" Hermione couldn't talk above a whisper. "Is it really you?"

Ginny nodded, then flung herself at Hermione and burst into tears.

"I've missed you so much," Ginny and Hermione wept at the same time.

When Hermione pulled herself away from Ginny she hugged Harry as hard as she could.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked. Tearing up slightly.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

Harry, who was quicker at composing himself, answered. "Next isle over," he pointed.

Hermione walked towards where Harry was pointing, linking arms with Ginny.

"Hey Harry," Ron called, not turning around. _His hair is as red as ever._ Hermione thought to herself.

"Do you think these are any good?" He asked, still not turning around, holding a box of fudge bars.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of buying a box myself," Hermione said to his back.

Ron dropped the box and slowly spun around at the sound of her voice. When he saw who it was he picked Hermione up and spun her around all the while kissing her as much as he could.

Hermione never left his arms when he put her down and asked her, "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I promise." Hermione had tears in her eyes and they were streaming down her face.

"Sweetie," Ron whispered. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm j-just so h-happy to see a-all of you." Hermione wept.

End Chapter!

(INFO: Hermione never told Joan Ron's Ginny's or Harry's names)


	3. I'm a daddy

I just wanted to say thanx to pinkpygmypuff 'cause you're my first reviewer and I love you so much right now! I get really excited right now because this is my first FF with more than 1 chappie!

Disclaimer: I only own Joan nothing else, blah, blah, blah.

CHAPTER 3

Hermione invited them all over to her house for some tea. She gave them the address and they decided to apparate over to her house, she warned them to land in the back yard.

Hermione then went over to Sandra's house to pick up Joan. When her daughter asked about the lack of bags Hermione answered, "Well, I saw some old school friends at the store and sort of forgot. They're at home and they want to meet you."

"Oh, ok. Let's go, I wanna meet some of your friends," Joan sounded genuinely excited about meeting new people.

--------------

Hermione and Joan pulled up into the driveway about 5 minutes later. Joan had fallen asleep; it was 8:30pm.

Hermione carried her inside and looked around. No one was there yet. She walked up to Joan's room and changed her into pajama's, then put her into bed.

As she walked downstairs she heard hushed voices. She walked towards them to find her friends sitting in the kitchen.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked on.

"Nice house, 'Mione," Ginny complimented.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione said.

Hermione sat down next to Ron and laced her fingers in his. It was just like old times, like nothing had changed. Ginny and Harry were as happy as ever and Ron was sitting next to her with his hand in hers.

"So, Hermione," Harry prompted. "What have you been doing while we've been gone?"

"Well, I-uh-I've been-um," Hermione stuttered, they didn't know about Joan. Hermione panicked; How would Ron react to finding out he's a father? Would he be mad? Would he leave her, not want her or Joan?

"Hermione?" Ron looked concerned. "'Mione, what's wrong?"

"I-I have something to tell all of you," Hermione cried.

"Mummy?" _Oh no, Joan no._ Joan was awake.

"Mummy? Why are you crying?" Joan asked.

"Joan, honey, come here," Hermione said. Everyone looked stunned.

"H-Hermione, who's this" Ron asked.

"Joan, this is Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Friends from school," Hermione told her daughter, trying to avoid the question.

"Hermione?" Ron tried again.

"Ron, this- this is my daughter, Joan," Hermione told them. She was looking right at Ron when she said this, hoping he would know he was the father.

Ron looked hurt for a moment; she had hooked up with someone else? Where was the father? Then he saw Hermione looking at him, right at him. He understood, his head shot up and he asked, "Can I hold her?"

Before Hermione could answer Joan crawled into his lap. "Hi Daddy," she said without hesitation.

"What?" Ron looked more and more bewildered by the minute. "Did you tell her who I was?" He asked.

"No, she has magic. Her magic lets her 'see' the future. She has moments, usually when she sleeps, that give her visions. She told me about something like this 2 days ago. About 3 people sitting in our kitchen," Hermione answered.

Ron looked at Harry and Ginny who were just getting over their shock. "I'm –I'm a daddy." Harry laughed and Ginny said, "That means Harry and I are her aunt and uncle."

"What do you mean, Gin," Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, Harry and I are married." Ginny said like it was nothing.

Hermione shrieked. "Congratulations, anymore news I should know?"

"I'm pregnant," Ginny said.

"Oh. My. GOSH! GINNY! OH MY GOSH!"

"Mummy? What's going on?" Joan asked from her dads lap.

"That's good question," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Why are you guys here?" Hermione asked, immediately thinking the worst had happened.

"We came to tell you that you can come home. The wars over, Hermione, we won." Ron told her.

"We-we won?" Hermione responded.

"Yeah, we won, 'Mione," Ron told her again.

"Oh," was all Hermione could come up with.

"Are you alright, Hermione," Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione answered, again with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Mummy," Joan looked at her mom. "Are we going to live in England?"

"Do you want to honey?" Hermione asked.

"Are you kidding, Mummy," Joan shrieked. "Of course I want to go live there. When can we leave?"

Ron chuckled; he could see he would love his daughter as much as he loved Hermione.

"Well," Hermione thought. "Why don't you guys stay here for the night; we have guest rooms. Then I guess we can leave tomorrow."

"Uh, Hermione," Harry looked confused. "What about your job and your house?"

"Don't worry about that," She answered. "I'm a waitress at a local restaurant, they don't pay well anyway. I get most of my money from the government. And the house belongs to the landlords, I can leave whenever I want and they're just fine with that."

"Okay," Harry answered. "So, are we going to stay tonight and just leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Hermione answered. "Maybe we should go to bed now," she suggested as Joan gave a large yawn.

"But mummy, I'm not tired," the 5 year old fought.

"Joan," Ron said. "You need to listen your mum."

"Yes daddy," Joan answered in defeat. She had only known him for half an' hour and was already calling him daddy.

Hermione showed them all to their rooms and then tucked Joan in. "I love you sweetie," Hermione whispered.

"I love you too, Mummy. So m-much," she yawned. Hermione kissed her on her forehead and closed the door over. She walked into her room and put on sweatpants and a tank-top for PJ's. Then she went into Ron's room thinking he would be sleeping.

He wasn't. He was sitting up reading. _Wow,_ Hermione thought._ Ron's reading? Stop the press._

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey, yourself," Hermione replied with a grin on her face.

"You okay," Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm just having a bit of trouble getting over the shock of all this," Hermione explained.

"Tell me about it. I'm a daddy," he said. He had the biggest smile on his face. "What's up, 'Mione,"

"Can- can I," Hermione didn't know how Ron would react to her question. "Could I stay- in this- in here-"

"Hermione," Ron interrupted. Hermione looked at him. "You can stay in here if you want."

Hermione was beaming as she crawled into bed with him. Ron turned off the lights and wrapped hi arm around her while Hermione sighed contently. _This is where I'm supposed to be,_ she thought._ Right here, in Ron's arms._ With that thought on her mind Hermione fell into a sleep filled with dreams about her and Ron's previous past, and all the great times they had together.

---------------

_Ron was leaning down, his eyes were closed and Hermione could feel his warm breath on her lips. Every moment Ron's embrace became a bit tighter around her waist. He was mere centimeters from her when_

"MUMMY!"

Hermione jumped up in bed. Joan was screaming. Hermione panicked and rushed to throw the covers off her when she realized she wasn't in her own bed and the blankets were moving and groaning. Hermione hurriedly threw back the covers to reveal a very handsome red head sleeping next to her. That's when last nights happenings came flooding back to her.

Snapping back into the present Hermione rushed down the hall, she realized Joan wasn't in her room and ran into her own. Joan was staring at her bed with a face of pure white. When the girl noticed her mom standing behind her she rushed into her arms and cried.

"Joan what's wrong," Hermione asked her daughter with concern.

"I c-came in here to w-wake and you w-weren't here. I-I thought y-you left w-without me," Joan wept.

"Oh, honey, I would never leave without you," Hermione reassured her while stroking her hair. After a few minutes Joan calmed down and Hermione was surprised her screams didn't wake anyone else up. "Do you want to help make breakfast?" Hermione asked her distressed daughter, cooking always helped calm her down.

"Yeah," Joan answered enthusiastically. "Let's make bacon, and pancakes, and egg, and hash browns, and have orange juice and tea and" "Joan," Hermione stopped her ranting little girl. "We don't have enough room in our bodies to store so much food," she laughed. "Oh, ok," Joan blushed.

For the next three quarters of an hour mother and daughter made a breakfast consisting of pancakes, eggs and bacon. Then the rest of the house began to wake up.

I LOVE ALL OF YOU THAT ARE READING THIS! THANK YOU!

-Kelly


	4. To the Burrow

Alright, first of all: I want to say thank you to all of you that reviewed; I got 10 (which I'm very proud of) and NO flames! I was really surprised about that considering this is my first REAL FF (with chapters) Second thing: for those of you reading Love Conquers All it's a oneshot I thought I put that in there but I guess I didn't! Ok on with the story!

Disclaimer: I want to own Harry Potter but I don't, if I did I wouldn't be writing here right now!

"Hermione, did you pack your things," Harry asked not unlike an overprotective parent.

"Yes Harry," Hermione answered.

"And called your boss," Harry asked again.

"Yes Harry," Hermione answered in a bored voice, he'd gone through all this 3 times already.

"And talked to your landlords," Harry questioned.

"For the thousandth time, yes mum," Hermione was overly annoyed now.

"Okay sorry," Harry put his hands up in defeat as Ron and Ginny laughed.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts when Joan asked, "When are we going?"

"Right now if you're ready," Ron answered.

"Ron," Hermione said sounding worried. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Mione," Ron answered, he knew this would happen. Hermione was nervous, why shouldn't she be? She had been gone for five years and was about to go home, just like that.

"Ron, what if everyone's mad at me? Or they just think I'm a silly little girl coming home like this? Or if-"

She knew all these thoughts were crazy, but she couldn't help it.

"Hermione, love, stop this. You know no one would think that. 'Moine please relax, if not for me then calm down for Joan," Ron pleaded with her. Hermione stopped right there, Ron didn't know if it was for him or for Joan but he didn't care.

Both of them walked back into the kitchen when Harry spoke to Joan, "Were getting to England by Portkey (**AN: Did I spell that right?**).

"What's that?" Joan asked.

"Well," Ginny answered. "It's an object that can take you anywhere in seconds."

"Any object?" Joan asked. "Yep," Ginny said. Although she didn't show it, Ginny was ecstatic about having a niece. Sure her other brothers had kids but this was Hermione's kid, her best friend's kid and she was asking her questions about the wizarding world, she loved it.

"We're ready," Ron announced. "Finally," Ginny sighed.

"Ok," Hermione said. "The taxi will be here soon."

"How do you know," Ron asked.

"I arranged for one to pick us up," Hermione answered simply.

"Oh," was Ron's reply.

Hermione looked out the window and saw a yellow car pull into the driveway and announced, "It's here." She picked up Joan and went to get their bags when Ron bent down and got them for her. Hermione looked at him and gave him a small smile and revived a shy smile in return. _Since when is Ron shy? _Hermione asked herself.

"Mummy," Joan tugged on her mother's hair to get her attention. "I'm coming, Joan. Calm down," Hermione told her daughter.

As the two of them walked out the door and Hermione walked towards the car she was again semi-lost in her musings, _Oh my, were going to the Burrow, aren't we? I know Ron told me not to worry but what if they _don't _like me anymore? I mean I've been gone for 5 years, without contacting any of them. They'll hate me, I WOULD hate me! _

But just then Ron stepped out from behind the car where he was putting the bags in the trunk. She looked at him and saw he was smiling at her again. Just as this registered with her all her negative thoughts left and all she could think about was him, and then negative thoughts came flooding back: _What if Ron doesn't _really _love me anymore? What if he was just acting the way he was to make me happy? Oh no, what if he ahs another girlfriend waiting back home and the kiss and that night, what if it was all a…_

"'Mione?" It was Ron, she looked at him again and really looked; into his eyes. That was when she knew there was no one else. Just her, sure it would take a bit to get everything the way they once were with Ron, but she was willing to go through it. _All of it,_ she thought.

Hermione and Joan climbed into the taxi next to Ginny and Ron; Harry was sitting in front with the driver.

They were silent during the ride except for Harry's directions to the portkey, unbeknownst to the driver of course, but it was a comfortable silence.

When they pulled up to a hotel Hermione gave Ron a questioning look, but he just shook his head and got out. Hermione followed Ron and was in turn followed out by Joan and Ginny. The guys got the bags and the taxi driver drove away, not without his money first of course.

Hermione followed the guys, Ginny was holding Joan, and they walked around the back of the old hotel and Hermione saw a ripped suit case lying right in the middle of the lot. Everyone put one finger on it and Ron counted.

"One… Two… Three…"

Now I was thinking of ending the chapter here but I'm really into it so I'll keep going, but I want LOTS of reviews for this! Going this far has taken me like 3 days 'cause of HW, which I still have to do. SO please, please, please review and prove to me that this is worth giving up HW and an 'A' in English.

"Ow, mummy it hurt," Joan had fallen down when they landed on the patch of grass, she was the only one, and apparently had fallen and scrapped her knee.

"Oh, honey," Hermione bent down and healed her young daughter with the flick of her wand. "All better?" She asked.

Joan nodded as Ron smiled down on both of them. Hermione picked Joan up and looked at her three friends.

"Uh, guy's where are we?" Hermione looked really confused.

"Ottery St. Catchpole Hill, were just half a mile from the Burrow," Ginny answered.

"The Burrow?" Joan was really confused.

"Yeah, sweetie, it's where Aunt Ginny and I live, or lived," Ron explained.

"What do you mean '_lived_'" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, dear," Ginny had a you-really-can't-be-that-stupid look on her face. "We've all moved out, everyone's at the Burrow though because Harry and I have yet to tell them I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Hermione was speechless, she figured now, that they would have moved out, but before she had never really thought about it.

They had all been walking during this chat and suddenly came upon a 4 floor, rickety, old house. Hermione had been here many times before; for the Quidditch world cup, 6th year summer and Christmas breaks for 6th and 7th year. **(AN: If there are any more times excluding the 6th book the Hermione was at the Burrow please tell me)**

Hermione, who was holding Joan, looked at Ron; almost pleadingly. She was terrified; she hadn't seen the people she loved so much for five years now.

Ron gripped her free hand in silent comfort. Ginny opened the door, with Harry by her side and the other three behind them.

"Mum," Ginny called out. "Were here."

The five of them walked into the kitchen and saw no one was there. They then proceeded into the sitting room to see about 15 people, most of whom Hermione has never seen.

"Oh, hello Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted. She was a short, plump woman. Her hair, which was usually stunning bright red, was a dimmer shade streaked with gray. She gave her only daughter, youngest son, and son-in-law hugs and then noticed the 2 new guests.

She shrieked.

All the others, who had been greeting the first 3 to enter, looked up in confusion to see Mrs. Weasley crying and hugging Hermione and the little one that she didn't know.

No one moved except for Ron, Ginny and Harry.

"Could everyone sit down please," Harry asked.

Everyone obeyed, even Mrs. Weasley. They all looked to Harry and he gave a great sigh.

"As you all know, we went to the States to look for Hermione. I'm sure as you've guessed we found her. To those of you who have yet to meet her," he nodded to the younger generation. "This is Hermione Granger, and to all of you. I would like to introduce Joan, her five year old daughter."

**Ha! I'm so evil! Sorry for the long update; HW and stuff! AHHHH but thank the lord its fall break! I'll try to update again soon but thanksgiving is coming closer and my friend just got back from PA where she goes to school. I'll try to update PROMISE!**

**-Kelly**


	5. Nice to meet you all

**Disclaimer: I know my profile is working so go read that! It explains almost everything!**

"Y-your daughter, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked. He was the only one able to permit speech right now.

Hermione could only nod. Everyone was looking at her, what could she do? All of a sudden she was bombarded with… hugs. Not questions about Joan or where she had been or even, as she had sadly thought, words of ridicule.

Her favorite family in the world was hugging her for coming back.

"Hermione, dear, welcome back, we've missed you so much," Mrs. Weasley wept into her shoulder. Hermione looked around her; only the ones she had ever really known were hugging her. Not the other women or children in the room, they were just looking on, she was fine with that. The introductions would have to wait.

After everyone had calmed down Hermione sat on a couch with Joan and looked at Ginny. She was sorry that all the attention was on her, after all Ginny and Harry _had_ come here to tell their family about a soon to be new addition to the family.

Ginny looked back at her and smiled. She understood.

"Alright Hermione," Bill looked at her. "Time for introductions and explanations."

Hermione looked temporarily frightened. Ron, who was sitting next to her, gave her hand a quick squeeze. Everyone else now looked a bit uneasy; who was the father? But first, to Hermione's happiness, the introductions came first.

"Alright, Hermione," Mr. Weasley said with a small smile. "We have lots of people for you to meet."

"Go for it," Hermione replied. Joan was slightly dozing off in her arms; the portkey had really taken a lot out of her.

"Ok," Mr. Weasley started. "Charlie and his wife, Claire. Their two little ones; Sam, she's 3 and Justin, he's 1 and a half. Then there's Bill and Fleur **(yes Delacour)**. Their child David, he's 3 and they have a child on the way."

It was true she was already showing.

"Next to them is Percy and Penelope," Mr. Weasley went on. The couple didn't have a child yet but Penelope looked to be about 4 months pregnant. **(I'm just letting you all know that, incase you forgot, Penelope was Percy's GF in the 3rd book I believe. I _don't_ own her at all)**

"Then we have," Mr. Weasley continued. "Fred and Angelina, I'm sure you remember her from Hogwarts. They have a small one around here somewhere." Mr. Weasley, and everyone else for that matter, looked around the sitting room looking for a little child.

"Ah, here she is," Mr. Weasley said as he laid his eyes on a little girl not older than Joan. "This is Olivia, she's 5. Next we have George and his wife, Sarah. They have Kate and Jackie, their 5 year old twins and a 2 year old son, Zack. Last but not least, as I'm sure you know, Harry and Ginny have married."

Hermione nodded to everyone new and received a few hugs from the women and the not so shy children. After that all the people in the room looked from her to Joan, waiting for an explanation. Hermione took a deep, steadying breath and Joan sat up.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, this is my daughter Joan. She's 5 years old. I found out I was pregnant with her right after I had to leave. She looks just like her father." Everyone looked at Ron as she said this, knowing how he felt about Hermione and expecting him to look devastated. They all were highly surprised to see he was beaming.

Then it dawned on them, Joan, with her red hair and bright blue eyes. Nearly exactly the same as Ron's, he was the father. It couldn't be anyone else; she looked just like him and he wasn't close to tears at the mention of the father.

Mrs. Weasley jumped up and hugged Ron, Hermione and her new granddaughter. When she sat down Joan got up and walked over to Mr. Weasley.

She looked him in the eye and said quite bluntly, "I've always wondered what a grandpa looked like."

Mr. Weasley was reduced to tears of joy and put his 'new' granddaughter on his lap.

Even though Ron and Hermione weren't married they now had two new members added to the family. And both were welcomed by all with open arms.

"Now," Harry looked at everyone in the room, this was it. "Ginny and I have news for all of you." He took a deep breath and Ginny stood next to him, their hands grasping the others.

"Mum, dad," Ginny looked at them both. "I'm pregnant." At those words the room erupted _again_. Hugs and handshakes were past around and Mrs. Weasley was crying _again_ with tears of joy. After 10 minutes or so Molly stood up and told everyone that no on was to leave without a meal inside them. They were going to celebrate Hermione's return, Joan's appearance and Ginny's pregnancy.

That night was the best Hermione could ever remember. After, of course, her first time kissing Ron and the day Joan was born. She was welcomed back, with the only question of who Joan was. She was home, her real parents had died and she had graduated from Hogwarts. America was never really home, just were she lived.

Now she was home, that was all she wanted.

Hermione left with Ron that night. They hadn't gone till late, around 10:30. Joan had fallen asleep on floor of what used to be Ginny's room. It was now a play room for all the grandchildren. Hermione was informed of the fate that had befallen her daughter from Kate, or was it Jackie? She'd have to work on names.

As Hermione walked up the many stairs in the Weasley house to retrieve her daughter she stopped to look in on all of the children. Almost all of them were sleeping on what looked like small cots.

_Looks like Mr. Weasley got promoted, the twins seem to be doing well in the joke shop business as well, _Hermione thought to herself as she knew that with out the extra money they wouldn't be able to afford cots for all the children to sleep on if they got tired.

The ones that were awake were putting together a puzzle quietly in corner. Hermione walked in and quietly picked up the child that belonged to her. She didn't want to wake or disturb the others. She walked out of the room and down into the kitchen.

She and Ron were the first to leave, so the kitchen was full of chattering adults drinking tea when she entered.

"Well," Ron stood up. "We had better be leaving. I think all the traveling has really taken a lot of Joan's energy."

Hermione gave a big yawn. "Hermione's too, for that matter." Everyone chuckled at that while Hermione gave him scowled at him.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to get up to give her youngest son, his… girlfriend? And her granddaughter a hug each.

Hermione and Joan would be staying at Ron's flat, although Hermione wasn't sure what to expect.

They walked out of the Burrow, after many hugs and 'welcome backs'. With Joan held securely in her arms and directions from Ron, she apparated to Ron's home.

Hermione was stunned. Boy was that the understatement of the year.

She was looking up at what she guessed was where Ron lived. It was huge.

_How did he afford this?_ Hermione asked herself and as if reading her thoughts Ron answered.

"Being an Auror gets you REALLY good money," he said, looking very proud of himself.

"What's an Aerer?" Joan asked sleepily.

Ron and Hermione chuckled at her mispronunciation.

"It's Auror, sweetie," Hermione corrected her.

"And an Auror fights and catches bad people," Ron explained in the easiest way to understand.

"Oh," was all Joan could get out before her speech was overtaken by a yawn.

"Bed time," Hermione told her daughter. Joan would have fought her mother on this had she not already been sleeping.

Hermione and Ron walked up the stairs that led to Ron's part of the large building.

As Ron pulled a key out of his pocket Hermione asked, "Why not charm it to lock instead of using a key. If you charm it then no one could ever get in."

"I would," Ron answered. "But the owners of the building have rights to enter my home at any given time if they want. It's safer to just lock it, that way if they want in, they can without getting suspicious.

Hermione nodded in understanding. As they walked into his flat Hermione had to hold back a gasp. It was huge, bigger than the outside led on to be.

"Ron?" She asked.

"To a wizards eyes it's huge. To a muggle's it's like anyone else's. An invisible enlarging charm if you will."

Hermione was too tired to question him on this and just looked at him; silently asking where she and Joan would be sleeping.

"I'll give you a tour tomorrow. Your room is this way, and Joan's is right across from it. Mine is down the hall," Ron explained.

He opened a door to a light pink room with all of Joan's things put away. Off to the left there was a bed close to the ground and covered in a pink bedspread with fairies on it that really glittered. Hermione turned Joan's day clothes into pajamas with the swish of her wand.

After putting Joan to bed Hermione asked where she would be sleeping. She was shown to her 'sleeping quarters' and would have gasped at the beauty of it had she not been so tired. She settled for hugging Ron in thanks.

Her walls were blue; her favorite color and her four-poster bed was a light blue that looked as if it changed shades every now and then. Hermione gave Ron a sweet goodnight kiss and then he left.

She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. The sheets were so welcoming that before her head even hit the feather pillow she was fast asleep.

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed; I love all of you so much! Till next time- Kelly **

**(AKA goodie2shoes19)**


	6. hide and seek

**Disclaimer: Well, my Christmas wish is to own Harry Potter. Santa isn't in a giving mood this year is he? Well, I could settle with the Gryffindor/ Slytherin messenger bag but I can't find it anywhere. Maybe Santa will give me that. All in all, I DON'T own Harry Potter or the masterpieces of JK Rowling.**

**CHAPTER 6!**

The next morning, when Hermione awoke, she temporarily forgot where she was.

_This isn't my room. My room is white with a boring comforter that has ugly 'flowers' on it. Where am –_

"Hermione," Ron knocked on the door. "Are you awake?"

_Oh yeah, I'm at Ron's place._ "Yeah, I'm awake," she shouted through the door.

As Ron opened the door Hermione realized she wasn't impressively clad in her grey sweat pants and worn T-shirt. She pulled the covers up to her chin and gave Ron a questioning look. What did he want that was in her room? Ok, _his_ guest room.

"What's up, Ron?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering, considering if you were awake or not, if you wanted to help me make breakfast. I'm not the best cook in the world," he admitted.

Hermione giggled at this, remembering the fiasco one year at the Burrow; Ron had _attempted_ to make breakfast for Mrs. Weasley on Mother's Day. Hermione, whose parents had been killed before she left, but during the war, had to clean the kitchen and help him with breakfast. The kitchen took up most of her time though and they had to settle with toast, eggs and tea.

She got out of bed and remembered to late how she looked. She tried to jump back in bed, but Ron grabbed her arm and held tight.

"If it makes any difference; I really like the way you look in sweats," with that opinion stated he captured her lips in a wonderful kiss full of passion. Hermione was lost in the moment; until, that is, Joan woke up.

"G' morning mummy," the little girl greeted.

The two jumped apart so fast you would have thought one of them was an electricity jack and the other had stuck a fork into it while still holding on.

"So… um… breakfast?" Ron looked guiltily at Hermione.

"Yeah, of- of course," she stuttered.

The rest of the morning was interesting to say the least, the very least. Breakfast was only toast, package muffins, and tea. Yet the kitchen looked as if a bomb had been hidden in a bag of flour and exploded. Hermione pushed the other two out of the kitchen and preformed a top to bottom cleaning; she was busy cleaning all morning and napping all afternoon on her first real day back to England.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione," Ron called through her door, it was 11:30am and she was still sleeping.

Ron opened her door to see the love of his life sleeping soundly. He hated having to wake her from the peaceful slumber, but if he didn't they would be late for dinner at his parents house.

Everyone was joining at the Burrow again for dinner, just a get together. Molly loved bring the family together just to bring them together.

He sat on her bed and rubbed circles on her back, trying to wake her without startling her. He was beginning to see that this wasn't going to work when Joan came running in.

Before he could stop her, his 5 year old daughter pounced on her mother's bed only to be tickled by said mother for her 'wrong doings'.

"You had to bring in the big guns didn't you?" Hermione looked at Ron.

"Hey," Rod said standing up and putting his hands in front of him in the 'put your hands up' position. "She came in on her own, but I'm quite glad she did 'cause we have dinner at my mum's remember. It's noon now."

"NOON?" Hermione screeched.

She pushed her daughter and love out of her room to quickly dress and get ready. As both who were subject to her little break down were walking away they heard: "JOAN BRUSH YOUR HAIR!" coming through the door.

"I'll help you if you like," Ron offered the little girl.

She merely nodded and ran to the washroom to get her hair brush.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner at the Weasley's was the same as usual. _Every_one was there and dinner was suburb. The adults stayed and talked in the kitchen after dinner with tea all around while the kids went upstairs to play with the games and have fun with their cousins.

Dinner had ended around 7:30 and now it was about an hour later; Hermione didn't think any of the children would be sleeping or sitting still now that she thought about it. She had gotten up to go make sure all was fine upstairs when Ron held her back.

"They're all fine, I promise. Relax nothings wrong; a blue light would shine over the ceiling if something was. Don't worry, ok?"

Hermione nodded her consent and sat back down getting engulfed in the conversation.

Claire was telling them all about her delicious homemade corn muffins and they were all listening eagerly, the girls were anyway.

The guy's had their own conversation going. It was about Quidditch, real shocker there.

None of them seemed to notice the blue ceiling above their heads.

**Upstairs 8:30**

"What should we do?" Sam asked her older cousins. "I'm bored," she complained.

"How 'bout a puzzle?" David suggested.

"No," everyone coursed.

"Let's play a game," Olivia offered.

"Ok, what game," the twins, Jackie and Kate asked at the same time.

"Um… hide and seek!" Joan shouted.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed.

"Sounds fun," The twins and Sam said at the same time.

Every one of them looked at David.

"What? No way, I don't want to be it!" David exclaimed.

"Pleeeease?" all the girls begged.

He couldn't hold in the 'ok' he's only 3!

They had been playing for a while and David still couldn't find Joan, no one would help him either. He'd been looking for the whole game and once every one else was found they all left the play room so they wouldn't give away Joan's ingenious hiding spot.

David looked in the toy box, again, and she wasn't there (not that he had expected her to be), then he looked in closets, under cots and blankets finally he sat down, about to shout that he accepted loss when he heard a distinct _thump_ coming from inside the closet. He had looked there, though.

David was of course terrified. He called in his family and asked them to look with him. He pulled back the closet door and looked around; nothing.

Then, something red, the color of Joan's sweater, caught his eye from the ground. He looked down and couldn't even scream, it seemed no one else could either.

Lying there was his newest cousin's body, chest rising and falling slowly, the smallest tinge, yet still visible, color of blue and eyes shut.

WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS NEW COUSIN?

Finally, Olivia gained movement and ran as fast as her five year old legs would go. She started screaming and weeping.

"MUMMY!" she screamed as loudly as she could. "MUMMY, DADDY COME HERE!" she screamed and ran at the same time. She heard thunders coming from the kitchen as all the adults got up fast as they heard her cries but she didn't stop.

"Come quick," she pleaded with the adult portion of her family. "It's… J… Joan…" her breath caught in her throat from the sprint.

Fred picked up his daughter and they all ran upstairs; Hermione and Ron leading.

They reached the play room and Hermione nearly fainted; the kids had pulled her daughter out on to the floor and her head was resting in Jackie's lap. She was blue and almost unmoving.

"What happened?" she managed to croak out.

"We… we don't know," David was crying on the floor. "We were playing hide and seek, I heard something from the closet and went to see if it was her. She was just lying there. I'm sorry." The little boy's eyes held fear, sadness and pleading.

"No, no David," Ron knelt down next to the boy. "It's not your fault."

Hermione ran over to her daughter and carefully picked her up.

"She just fell over?" Mr. Weasley asked the children. They all nodded in unison.

"I'm going to Mungo's," Hermione told everyone still looking at her daughter. She was telling them without acknowledging anyone. In a trance like state she walked out of the room.

_What happened? How did this happen? It can't be a natural faint because she would have woken up by now. What am I going to do?_ Hermione questioned herself.

She walked downstairs and into the sitting room, she was just about to throw floo powder into the fireplace when Ron grabbed her arm.

"I'm going with you," he said looking into her eyes.

Hermione merely nodded and stepped into the fireplace. "Saint Mungo's" she yelled loud and clear. She was immediately engulfed in green flames and spun round and round while clutching her daughter for dear life.


	7. Healer or Hurter?

**Here it goes! **

**Disclaimer: I own Joan and the Weasley grandkids! That's IT! Oh and my AWSOME essay that my English teacher gave me a B on I hate her! PS I'm really sorry this has taken me so long! With homework and my friends (not to mention I think I'm getting sick again) I just haven't had the time! It's x-mas break now so don't worry: I'll try to update twice TRY!**

The halls of Saint Mungo's were sparkling clean and white. People were bustling around trying to find or give help.

Hermione and Ron looked around the bustling entry way; Hermione was clinging to Joan and Ron tried to gain someone's attention.

"Excuse me," He tried, directing it towards an elderly Medi-witch. "Please, help. My daughter, she needs help. Please," he was getting frantic and Hermione was close to tears.

"Please," he grabbed at a younger witches arm and she stopped giving him a peculiar look.

"Sir, you need to restrain from any physical contact," she said.

"Please," Ron begged. "My daughter," he gestured toward Joan.

The witch came closer and gave Joan a once over. "This way," was all she said.

They followed, wondering what was to become of this unwanted visit.

Ron was pacing; the 'nurse' had said only one adult was need in the room. Ron had insisted on Hermione going and she didn't object.

_Oh my gosh, is Joan alright? What's going on? Where's 'Mione?_ He couldn't stop questioning himself. Had he done something wrong? OH! If he had let Hermione go to check on the kids this may never had happened. It was his fault! How can he live with himself? He's not a good parent!

All these thoughts were buzzing 'round and 'round his head. He didn't notice the Medi-witch till she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir," she said, looking at him with… was it pity, grief? What happened?

Ron was on his feet so fast the chair fell over.

"Is she alright?" he questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Sir, your wife will tell you everything. You can go in now, another Healer will be in soon to give a full diagnosis," she informed him.

Ron briskly walked over to the doors that led to Joan's room and pushed them open.

Hermione was in his arms before he was fully through the door. She was openly weeping, what happened?

"Hermione? 'Mione, what's wrong?"

"She h-has the Consenesco Syndrome. Ron, what's going to happen?"

Everyone in the wizarding world knew about the 3 strength seeping 'illnesses'. There was the Exsurgo Syndrome which seeped strength but it was eventually regained, the Firmitas Syndrome which took the minds strength; you would live but most likely lose your memory or go mad and the Consenesco Syndrome where almost all _magical_ strength was taken, if the wizard or witch lived they may have lost all magical power.

Hermione was still weeping, but Ron got her emotions under control and they both walked over to Joan's bed and Ron looked at that loveable face; it was scarily pale and she was taking in shallow breaths. He pushed a lock of bushy red hair behind his daughter's ear as it fell over her face.

_Who did this to his daughter? _The Consenesco Syndrome was the only one that could take place only when someone administered it on the victim. It could be fought without ever laying eyes on the ill wisher but it was very hard to do so.

"M-maybe it's not," Ron tried to reason. "The Healer told me someone else was gonna come in to give a full diagnosis. Maybe it's just a hunch," he was hoping, but they both knew this wasn't true.

"Excuse me?" someone, by the looks of it, the promised Healer, had come in. "My name is Healer Lucas, Luke for short."

Hermione was shaking uncontrollably so it was left to Ron to be polite; he shook the man's outstretched hand and turned back to his daughter.

The man looked to be older; around Mr. Weasley age and had graying hair and a pointed face; though it was kind.

"I'm terribly sorry for this. I'm sure you both know the diagnosis?" Ron nodded; Hermione didn't seem to be aware of the new appearance in the room.

"Why don't you take her to get some tea," Luke suggested. "I'll give this cute little lady a once over, see if there is anything we can do for now, and by the time you two get back I'll probably be gone for the night. I just want to check her over. Will you both be staying tonight?" he gave all this information so fast Ron nearly missed the question.

"Ye-yeah were both gonna stay," Ron was still dumbfounded from all the news being thrown at him.

"Well, why don't you go get that tea," he suggested again.

Ron nodded and led Hermione out of the room. They walked in silence toward the Tea Room.

When they got there a 'Welcome Witch' got the tea for them and with muttered thanks the two sat in silence.

"Ron," Hermione looked up at her one time lover and still love of her life. "Will she be ok? Will my baby be alright?"

"I don't 'Mione," Ron admitted feeling really vulnerable. "I just don't know."

**Ok I was going to end it here but if I was the one reading this I would kill the author aka me.**

When they re-entered the room, the healer was, as promised, gone. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and Ron draped a blanket, found at the end of the bed, on her shoulders.

She was weeping again though silently. Ron felt so helpless; two of the four women that he loved above all were sitting here in immense pain. **(keep this line in mind)**

Ron fell asleep watching Hermione look at Joan with pain and love in her tear filled eyes. Would she ever really heal from this?

Ron and Hermione had been at Mungo's for 4 days now; only going home to shower and get clean clothing if another Weasley was there and never leaving for longer than 2 hours.

Joan had yet to awake and Healer Lucas was doing the best he could always asking Ron and Hermione to leave the room when he was administering his care. Because, he had explained when they questioned him about this, he didn't want Hermione to go deep into depression watching him work, as what he was doing was quite unmoving. He also wanted Ron to stay with her to make sure she is alright, not wanting the grieving woman to be alone.

Ron was quite, not talking too much and never talking over a whisper. Hermione was slowly slipping into depression; she cried continuously and seemed to be blaming herself for all of this.

It was a very sad sight to see and all the Weasley's had to watch this unfold. The two teenagers they had all watched grow up or had grown up with or who had watched them grow up, who used to be so happy and (slightly) carefree were now as far away the family as humanly possible.

Lucas was doing his best, but Joan was slipping farther and farther away.

One day, about a week and a half after the incident Mrs. Weasley had forced her son and 'adopted' daughter to go to the Burrow and take a rest. Ginny was with her and both sitting outside the room waiting for Healer Luke to brief them.

He came out, not really noticing Mrs. Weasley or Ginny, with a gleam in his eyes. Not the I've-got-really-good-news-that-will-help-everyone kind of glint but the I've-just-succeeded-in-doing-something-that-will-only-benefit-me kind of gleam.

He walked away still not noticing the very curious and worried bystanders.

"Should we?" Ginny asked her mother.

"Oh, yeah," Mrs. Weasley replied.

Both got up and followed the healer down the hallway, knowing Joan would be fine as no one was allowed in, because of the circumstances, except the people Ron and Hermione agreed to let in.

They walked slyly down the hall following at a safe distance.

Soon they were walking into a secluded area of the 'hospital', Healer Lucas had gone into a private cubical area where neither Ginny nor Molly could see him but they could hear him perfectly.

"Oh don't worry. The girl won't live much longer, I have nearly all her power, then we will be almighty and Potter will be a mere bug to crush," it seemed he was talking to a small, clear orb in his palm; a more advanced tool for communicating. "Just a day or two more and that whole brown nosing clan will be a problem of the past."

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley quietly walked away.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked her mother.

"I don't know all I do know is that _he_ is the one who cursed Joan and if we don't stop him he'll do more than kill her," Mrs. Weasley looked grave. They both walked at a quick pace to the front desk to find a bit more about this Healer Lucas fellow.

**Who is Healer Lucas? HEHEHEHE I know! Well I told you earlier to remember a certain line, if you need to look back and find it, now who are the other 2 women dearly important in Ron's life? For every wrong one I'll postpone the next update. I swear I will BUT for every right one I will _try_ to update a day sooner!**

**Good luck, goodie2shoes19**


	8. I love you

Disclaimer: read my other chapters!

_**PLEASE READ THIS!**_

**Sorry this has taken so long! It may not be up to your expectations but I'm having slight writers block and I'm working on another story; LilyJames. Hope you like this, please no flames, helpful suggestions would be better.**

Molly and Ginny had found nil to nothing on this Healer Lucas. That in itself was suspicious. Every healer you looked up _should_ have a full biography in their files for patients to read; to get to know their healer.

Joan was fading fast; they didn't have much time to figure this out. A day and a half at the most, but Healer Lucas was doing his _best_. Yeah sure.

**I seem to be having trouble with borders to space different parts of the chapters! So if any of you have any words of advice it would be much appreciated! **

Molly and her daughter didn't want to accuse him of anything though until they had rock solid proof. They found out awhile ago that it was the elder Malfoy leaching the power of the sweet 5 year old they had grown to love.

The moment for proof just walked right to them one night; they didn't even have to look for it.

Molly and Ginny were at Mungo's again when 'Healer Lucas' came in to 'see if Joan was doing any better'.

Well, needless to say they saw right through it. While he was in the room his would be boss came in to observe the treatment for this rare disease. Lucas worked through the observation like it was nothing.

When he left Head Healer Katherine stayed to talk with the grandma and aunt.

"I'm terribly sorry for this," Katherine sympathized. Molly had already done research on her and knew she could be trusted. "We really are doing-"

She stopped in mid-sentence and walked over to the door. She placed her ear against the cold metal and quietly listened. Molly gave Ginny a look telling her to sit with Joan, quietly.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to the door and positioned herself the same as the healer next to her. Both heard the following conversation:

'What do you mean we're out of Polyjuice? We had enough to feed everyone in this blessed building,' 'Lucas' snarled.

'I'm sorry Master Malfoy,' they heard a sly, greasy, and slightly scared voice reply. 'The need for it every hour used up all of your storage.'

'So make more, you imbecile,' Malfoy sneered.

'I would but we don't have the ingredients," the 'imbecile' informed him.

'Must I do everything, Lestrange?' Malfoy asked with malice. **(I can't remember if Bella's 'hubby' died; if he did he's back)** 'Steal some, you idiot."

Katherine gasped at this; no one stole from St. Mungo's. All the potion ingredients were used to treat patients. She had never heard any conversation like this within these walls.

'All I need is enough for one more night, then that brat's seer powers will be mine; along with her life,' you could hear the sneer on Lucius' face form.

Lestrange and Malfoy both left; completely unaware of the audience they just left.

Molly and Katherine both looked at each other and nodded; Malfoy would get what's coming to him during tonight's 'examination'.

**Insert line here!**

It was nine pm and Lucas was right on time. Little did he know so were the Aurors; all hiding under invisibility cloaks.

A charm had been placed on Joan so that when the Healer drained her of life she would emit a red glow that would not only inform the Aurors but also eject Malfoy from her side.

He silently walked over to Joan's side with a quick nod to Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley.

As he bent over Joan he failed to notice Katherine's imitate presence from the uncovering of one of the cloaks.

Suddenly, a bright red light filled the whole room and all within it heard a yell of fury coming from the elder Malfoy.

Aurors were everywhere and Malfoy was instantly captive. Everyone waited about 45 minutes until the potion wore off. Lucius cursed and was dragged from the room. The only ones left in the now silent room were Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Katherine.

Healer Katherine walked over to Joan and gave her a quick look over and told the room, "She'll live, but she won't wake for another day or two. I'll be back in the morning, good night," and she left.

**Line**

Katherine kept her promise and came back nearly every hour to make sure all was well.

It was the 2nd day after Malfoy had been taken into custody. Hermione was sitting next to her daughter alone; Ron and the others had gone home to rest while she insisted someone stay there.

Hermione was reading, _Just Like Heaven_, she felt it applied to her life to some extent. She was so engrossed in her reading that she failed to notice the movement in front of her.

"Mummy," came the strangled plea.

Hermione looked up from her book so fast her neck cracked. "Joan? You're awake?"

The little red head nodded and Hermione jumped up to hug her daughter. "Mum, what are you doing?" Joan asked.

"We didn't know if you would wake up," Hermione admitted to tears within seconds.

"Mum," Joan looked at her mom.

"Yes," Hermione was wiping tears off her face.

"I ache a lot," she informed.

"Oh," Hermione got up and walked into the hall to get Healer Katherine.

"Ah," said the healer. "You're awake are you?"

Joan just nodded shyly, not knowing who this lady was.

"Well, you look fine," Katherine said to the girl after a check over. "I'd say you could return home, hmm, tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, she looks much better, but you may want to inform your husband," Katherine left to Hermione's objections of Ron being her husband, for now.

**Line.**

Joan came home as planned. Everyone, especially David, was happy to see her alive and well.

They were all sitting around the table eating a feast made by Mrs. Weasley. After that everyone went into the sitting room, the children play board games considering Joan couldn't do much else.

Everyone was just sitting and talking and enjoying everyone else's presence in their own lives. Everyone except for Ron, that is.

"Where is that son of mine?" Mrs. Weasley asked no one in general.

"Right here, mother of mine," Ron answered as he walked in.

"Where were you?" she asked.

Ron didn't answer, just took a deep breath while walking towards Hermione. When he reached her he got down on one knee and looked her in the eyes.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I have loved since you rubbed it in my face that I couldn't levitate a measly feather. At first I thought it was a mere school boy crush that would end in a week. But as week after week and month after month and _year after bloody year_ passed us by my love for you has just gotten bigger and bigger. I beat myself up everyday for not showing you my affection sooner than 6th year. I love now, and always will. Would please do me the great honor of becoming my wife and allowing me to start a family with you and Joan?"

With that he flipped open a velvet box containing a ring; gold band with a simple yet elegant diamond placed right in the middle. Hermione had tears streaming down her face. She had a large smile on her face and nodded vigorously.

Ron slipped the ring on her and then picked her up for a passionate kiss. Hermione and Ron just stood there and kissed each other, drowning out the catcall and 'awws'.

**Fin!**

_**READ THIS NOW!**_

I'm sry if this sucked! I was slightly rushed because all of you wanted an update! This was the best I could; plus I'm working on my LilyxJames fix! Read it please it's called Heart of Cold Gold I love all of you and I will soon make a sequel. PROMISE!

-goodie2shoes19


End file.
